


Knocking on Daddy's Door

by ahunmaster, TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Office AU [32]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Embarrassment, F/M, Genderbending, Human, Humor, Sex, Sexual Content, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6554998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bloodshed comes in at the worst time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knocking on Daddy's Door

Bombrush was always an opportunist. And he always had problems controlling himself when the moment was right. So when he and Soundwave had his house to himself one early Saturday afternoon, it only took watching Soundwave walk up the stairs and seeing her butt swaying oh so seductively for him to sneak up and surprise her by the hallway closet.  
  
Three hours later and they were lazing about naked on his bed, Bombrush still inside her as he fondled and kissed up her sweaty and tired body. His lover, however, was not as willing to be all cuddling as he was.  
  
"Knock it off, Bombrush."  
  
"Oh, come on, don't be like that."  
  
"It was one thing the first few rounds."  
  
"What? One more round won't hurt."  
  
"You're definition of 'one more round' is the opposite of mine."   
  
"So I might not be as accurate with what I say, but it's only one or two little orgasms."  
  
"More like another marathon of you humping me and not giving me any time to breathe until you pass out on top of me."  
  
"Hey, it was only the one time-"  
  
"With you stuck inside me until I had enough strength to push you off the next morning."  
  
"You were asleep too."  
  
"Not everyone likes to sleep with their legs spread wide and dead weight keeping them apart."  
  
"I think you look rather sexy like that." His lips moved to her ear, licking it and causing her to give a small shiver. "It's definitely a sight I'm most than fond of."   
  
She frowned, eyes narrowing up at him when he moved his head to look at her. "It's also a sight you're not going to see again."   
  
"Really?" he smugly said as he leaned back, only to surprise her when he grabbed her leg and turned her to lay back on the bed with his cock still inside her, "I was hoping to repeat that one day. I guess today's my lucky day."  
  
"You know that's not going to happen. You still have to find Bloodshed's box of yearbooks before he comes by today."  
  
Bombrush sighed. Right, that. Bloodshed had called him up a few days ago to ask him if he knew where his high school yearbooks were. Apparently he and Thornstriker were reminiscing about it one day and somehow it came up. The older dark-skinned man had been a bit surprised though; he had thought his son had taken those when he moved out.  
  
"Don't worry about it, I have an idea where they are-"  
  
"You haven't looked for them yet."  
  
He chuckled in response. In actuality, he had no idea where he might have put them. Though he did have an idea where they could be, it was going to take a while to find them in the end. And honestly, he'd rather have Bloodshed there to help since it meant spending more time with his son rather than just giving him the box and saying goodbye.  
  
And he didn't want to stop what was happening now anyway.  
  
"Why would I want to look for them now when I'm fine just where I am now?"  
  
"Your son will be here at eight."  
  
"It's not even four yet. I have enough time to make you scream a little more before taking a little pre-dinner nap."  
  
"Asshole."  
  
"Maybe next time. Right now, I just want to nestle inside your hot little pussy."  
  
She gasped as he gave a small thrust, his dick hardening again inside her womanhood.

"And besides... Your insides clenched. You don't want me to pull out just yet either."   
  
Soundwave glared at him, her hands moving to grab at his shoulders and push. "Bombrush, I swear, if you - AH!" He suddenly moved inside of her again, his dick getting bigger. "Bombrush?!"  
  
"Can't help it - your pussy and that arousing voice of yours just know how to make me hard."  
  
"Bastard," But Soundwave didn't struggle any further. She was getting bothered again and even after so many rounds already, her lover just always seemed to know just how to make her want him again. Even though she could feel more of their combined fluids leaking down her hidden valley to agitate her other entrance. "Gah!"  
  
"Now, now, don't let it bother you," he knew how much she didn't like the feeling of dried cum around her privates, "You should be more focused on what I'm doing to this tight little pussy of yours."  
  
"Per-!"  
  
"Just listen," he purred as he slammed in and out of her already dripping and filled cunt. "It's making such lovely sounds... And I can tell it turns you on. You're clenching so hard around me. You want me to fill you up again?"  
  
Soundwave just wanted to throw him to the floor and bash his head into the carpeted ground. Primus, she was fine with a little rough housing, but when he kept pushing it long after she was done fooling around, she got pissed. It didn't help that she was still aroused and wanting that 'one last go'.  
  
Bombrush chuckled at the scowl on her face. "Come on, don't be like that. How about you make those pretty little sounds like you were making earlier?"  
  
This stupid shit... He was trying to piss her off on purpose. Primus, she didn't know what it was with this man, but he just loved getting her angry when they had sex. And loved to hear her scream. In protest, she bit the inside of her lip and turned her head away, hands clenching into the sheets beneath them. Fuck him - she wasn't going to make any "pretty little sounds" for him this round.   
  
He raised an eyebrow as he continued to rock in and out of her. He could tell she wanted to scream... but she wasn't letting herself. "What's this? Not going to cry out?"  
  
Soundwave just shut her eyes, gritting her teeth.   
  
Seeing her resisting, Bombrush gave a small huff and quickly pulled out of her. Soundwave blinked, looking up to him. But she only gasped as he suddenly flipped her over on her stomach and slammed right back into her cunt, the younger woman giving out a shocked cry as she arched her back.  
  
"B-Bombrush?!"  
  
The man leaned down and nipped her ear, chuckling sadistically. "There we go... Your favorite position. This ought to get you screaming for me..."  
  
Her cheeks reddened a bit as she threw a glare at her lover. "This isn't my favorite-!"  
  
"Oh, yes, it is. Because when we're like this..." He moved his hands from her hips to her breasts, groping them roughly. He smiled when Soundwave moaned, her inner walls clenching hard around his dick. "It allows me to massage your breasts just the way you enjoy them. I know how much you love having them felt up."  
  
"You fucking pervert - NGH!"  
  
"And it works for me too. They're great handles to move you where I want you to be. I can just pull them," and he pulled them towards his chest, causing Soundwave to lean back into him as he thrust up hard at the new angle, "and play with them at ease."  
  
"GH-!" Soundwave bit her lip harder as she grabbed his arms. She could do little to stop his torturous motions with her breasts. Primus, what was it with Bombrush playing with her breasts?  
  
"And they work well with gravity. I just let them go-"  
  
As he said this, he let her go. But the suddenness of it gave Soundwave no chance to balance herself. And once her instincts started to kick in, Bombrush's weight had become too much as he let them collapse onto the bed, causing his dick to hammer her cervix.  
  
"AAAH!"  
  
"There we go - there's a sound I like hearing."  
  
"You...! Ngh! Fucking...!"  
  
But Bombrush just smirked, pounding harder into her. Soundwave fought back her moans, biting down on her bottom lip hard. She only bit harder as his hands groped at her breasts again, the head of his dick slamming up hard against her deepest parts. Primus, she was going to come yet again! And by the way the speed of his thrusts increased, she knew he wasn't too far off.   
  
Soon enough, Bombrush pushed deep inside of her and shouted into her neck, cumming violently once more. Soundwave stiffened and moaned hard as her vagina was filled with her lover's cum again, her own orgasm washing over him and milking his cock of everything he had.   
  
Bombrush could feel her shiver as he emptied into her. Primus, the way her eyes rolled back. Her body tensing up before it went weak, almost going limp. And when she would turn her head to his, almost as if begging for more... it was something he always looked forward to next round.  
  
But before he could lean down to kiss her senseless into the next round, the sound of the door bouncing off the stopper interrupted him. And as he turned up to see what had caused the door to open up and hit the stopper that prevented it from slamming into the wall, he was frozen in sight along with Soundwave who had also turned to see what had caused the noise.  
  
Standing there with blank eyes and a face of absolute embarrassment and horror was none other than his own son. Bloodshed’s hand remained in the air where it had been opening the door, having let it go to allow the door to slowly swing open before it hit the stopper.  
  
All three stood still, still staring at each other. No one said a word. And how could anyone? The son just walked in on the father and the father's lover fucking on the bed. Everyone, including Bombrush - a man of great suave and great lack of shame - was able to say one single word to break the continuously rising awkward tension.   
  
"Oh."  
  
That one word was all it took to finally cause movement. Soundwave, now aware of her lover's adult child having seen them fuck, let out a weird cry. Bombrush couldn't describe it, being a mix between horror and anger, but it was disconcerting enough that it left him unable to respond in any way as he felt Soundwave lean down to grab at the sheets in a desperate attempt to cover them both.  
  
Unfortunately, he was still too shocked to move that with his cock still deep inside of her, she was only able to really cover her front. Their conjoined selves were barely covered with a slip of the sheet that was dangerously close to falling off his hip.  
  
Unsurprisingly, Bloodshed was also too shocked to move as well. He could only stare at the two lovers on the bed. And though Soundwave had attempted to cover them both up - and he appreciated the attempt - it was too late. He had already seen everything... More than what he ever wanted to see of his father and Soundwave.   
  
Soundwave was the first to speak up, "B-Bloodshed, we... we thought you were... coming later..."  
  
Bloodshed blinked as he seemed to be unable to look at her directly but rather something else in the same direction she was in. "I... I thought I could come... early..."

The young man was still too shell-shocked to speak any coherent sentences just yet. The sight of his father fucking Soundwave on his bed was not enough to make Bloodshed's life flash before his eyes, but it was enough to make him feel like he was going to die at the mortifying sight. And make him so turned off from sex he wasn't sure if he would be able to get it up for his girlfriend for the next month.  
  
And with no word still from her lover, Soundwave spoke again. "B-Bloodshed, I... I know it may be... C-Could you just give us a few minutes? We'll just fix ourselves up and..."  
  
But in the middle of her rather faltering request, Bloodshed had already reached out to grab the door, turned around, and somewhat dragged his feet out of the room still in his trance that Soundwave didn't even need to finish before he was already gone and the door was closed behind him.  
  
Once the door clicked shut, Soundwave pulled herself off of Bombrush only to grab a pillow to smack him with it. "YOU IDIOT!"  
  
Bombrush didn't really react much, only holding up a hand to block more of her swipes with the pillow before she threw it at him and stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her and locking it.  
  
The only person left in the bedroom was the still incoherent man who had no idea still what had happened. Or he did, but just couldn't believe it. The dark-skinned man just sat there on the edge of the bed as he tried to piece together what had happened.

He and Soundwave had been having sex. Fucking right on the bed. And then Bloodshed. Bloodshed supposed to come over later. But Bloodshed was now in their bedroom door. He saw them. Saw them fucking. Bloodshed looking like a deer in headlights. His son. His son saw him fucking someone else  
  
His own son had just walked in on him having sex with another. Fuck, Bloodshed had never even done that when Pixela was still alive! Bloodshed had just seen him naked doing it with someone who wasn't his mother.  
  
Whatever it was, Bombrush groaned when he realized one thing. It was going to be a long time before Bloodshed ever talked to him again. Or even looked at him. And probably Soundwave too.  
  
Well, this was the start of a long and unpleasant month...


End file.
